Before it all begins
by Janice93
Summary: It all begins in the final year of middle school. Before Blair's Nate's girlfriend, before all the drama begins. The beginning of the love story between Nate and Blair, and Chuck and Blair. N/B & C/B
1. Before it all begins

**I always wanted to know how it all begins. How Nate and Blair started, how Blair developed her feelings for Chuck and how Chuck developed his feelings for Blair. I believed that the feelings Chuck and Blair had for each other started long ago, perhaps in middle school. The butterflies Chuck had simply cannot be developed in just a night right? And why do Nate stay with Blair if he had his obsession for Serena? I started thinking about how it started and came up with this. Hope you guys like it. :) **

xoxo

**Chapter one**

"Gosh, B. Can you stop smiling into your book? It's creepy!" Serena said, crossing her thin long legs while making herself comfortable on Blair's couch. She had been in Blair's house so often, that it seems more of a home to her then anywhere else. Especially since she moved so often, once every time her mother remarries.

"I can't help it! Whenever the story ends with 'happily ever after', it's like someone's holding my lips up and I can't stop smiling!" Blair said, the big grin still hanging on her face. Her dark brown, long and wavy hair is held back with a cream-coloured head band. The light-coloured head band contrast her dark-coloured hair so beautifully, that not a single person could not notice. She closed the book she was reading, not forgetting to place the bookmark where she had last left it.

"I know, I know. And when Nate, the perfect prince escort you to the black-and-white ball this saturday, _your _happily ever after will come true!" Serena gushed.

"I can only hope so." Blair sighed. "I can't help wondering if it's a bit weird that he still hasn't ask me to be his girlfriend after the past few wonderful dates we had. It's our last year in middle school and we are going to high school soon. If he isn't going to do it now, when is he going to do it?"

"Or, maybe he's just been saving it for the perfect time! And you know when's the perfect time?" Serena inquired, raising her right eyebrow.

"The black-and-white ball?"

"Yes! Think of it! You and him, him and you. Dancing. Him in a tux, you in a beautiful, beautiful dress. It will be perfect!"

"Serena is such an optimistic person" Blair thought. She wanted to believe Serena, and Nate too. She wanted her 'happily ever after'. But she just can't shake off the feelings that something's not right. But what is it?

xoxo

Chuck Bass leaned casually against the lockers, examining his prada leather shoes. When he heard Blair and her usual group of minions, he looked up.

Stepping in front of Blair and stopping her and her crowd in their paths, he said, "Hey Waldorf."

"Where's your _stalker_?" Blair asked deliberately, knowing that the last thing Chuck wanted to be reminded of is that psycho bitch.

Chuck's face sank for just a minute but he recovers fast, the usual smirk on his face soon enough. Others may not notice it, but Blair did.

"Looking for me, I guess. Why? You jealous?" His smirk widened.

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like _hell_?"

Chuck shrugged.

"I'm just here to express my concern for my best pal. Have you decide on which dress to wear to the ball this saturday?"

Blair bit her lips. Indeed, she hasn't decide on which dress to wear for the ball. No matter what she wears, it seems that she can't find one which wouldn't highlight her huge hips, or her thunder thighs. In fact, she was planning on trying some dresses at Barneys later on.

"None of your business, Bass. My date's Nate. Not you." Blair snapped, turning on her heels and trying to get away from him.

"Well, I wouldn't want my best friend's date to look bad. So where you going today after school? Barneys?"

Blair stopped in her track, back facing Chuck.

_Damn, he knew her too well. _

"My limo will be waiting for you at one. I will give you a free ride."

xoxo

At exactly one, Blair stepped into his limo.

"Only because I wanted a free ride." She reminded him.

He smirked.

At Barneys, Blair tried on tons of dresses that the assistant put it aside for her. But she can't seem to find the perfect one.

"Ugh. My hips look huge." Frustrated, she stepped into the changing room again and began to peel off the dress.

"It's beautiful, Waldorf. Why are you so fussy?"

"It's not! What are you doing here anyway? I didn't ask you to wait for me. You can leave."

"Ouch, Waldorf. I just wanted a preview on what I will be seeing that night."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"You won't even see me if I can't find the perfect dress."

"Relax. The dresses all look great on you. I don't understand why you don't like it."

Blair rolled her eyes again.

"Leave your fake compliments for someone who will put out."

"I'm serious, Waldorf. You are gorgeous and everything looks gorgeous on you."

Blair gave him an I'm-not-believing-you look.

Chuck sighed.

"Fine. Try this on. I think you will like it."

He handed her a strapless, white dress which he pulled off the rack that the assistant had put aside for Blair. The chest area is covered with gems, and the dress is floor-length, long enough to cover her "huge hips" and "thunder thighs". Blair knew immediately that she will like it. He really do know her. She tried it on immediately and looked at her reflection in the floor-length mirror provided in the changing room. Not only did she like it, she _loved _it. The dress hugs her in all the right places. It's tight in from the chest area till the waist and from then it flows out beautifully and elegantly. It makes her look petitie. Her shoulders looked narrow and her waist looked smaller than usual.

"It's beautiful." Blair said in a small whisper.

"_You're _beautiful." Chuck corrected, coming up behind her.

The reflection in the mirror is so wrong, yet so right. Nate should be standing with her, not Chuck. Nate is the perfect blonde prince. Chuck's the dark knight. 'Happily ever after' only happened with princes, not dark knights, right?

Nevertheless,Blair turned around and faced Chuck.

"Thank you, Chuck." Blair whispered, looking into Chuck's brown eyes. "It truly is perfect."

For a moment, Chuck don't know what to say. It is the first time someone look at him with such sincere eyes.

Chuck looked away.

"You are welcome." Chuck finally managed to choked out.

Blair thought that her heart is thudding too loud. Can Chuck hear that? Embarrassed, she spun around and faced herself in the mirror again.

"Do you think Nate will like it?"

"Of course he will like it, you looked beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as Serena.." Blair muttered. Blair knew Nate thought that Serena's the most beautiful girl on Earth. Hell, maybe in the whole universe. She adores Serena, she really does. After all, she's her best friend. She may gets a little crazy at times, especially with that psycho bitch around, but she knows that Serena loves her. Just like she loves her. But with Serena around, she can't help noticing everyone's attention on her -the tall, thin blonde who always looked perfect without trying at all. It's so hard to shine with her around.

Chuck had heard her, despite the mutter. But he said nothing. He knew that nothing he said or did can change her mind that she is prettier than Serena. Serena is beautiful, that he agree. But Serena's different from Blair.

No one can ever be more perfect than Blair.

xoxo

Note: When I first started writing, I thought I could get the black-and-white ball in the first chapter. But i simply can't. The black-and-white ball is a significant event for all the characters in gossip girl and I want to do it right. The black-and-white ball should be in the next chapter. If you guys like it, I will continue writing. Please review and tell me what you think of it. :)


	2. Decisions

**Chapter 2 **

That night, after sending Blair to her house in his limo, Chuck sent a text to Nate, telling him he's coming to meet him now.

"Hey Chuck. Where did you go today? Didn't see you all day. " Nate greeted Chuck at the door with a goofy smile on his face.

"Nathaniel." Chuck greeted with a small nod.

Stepping inside, Chuck replied, 'I was with your little girlfriend. Picking up dresses for the black-and-white ball.'

"My girlfriend?" Nate looked confused. "You mean.. Blair?"

"Don't deny it, Nathaniel. You know she's just waiting for you to ask."

"Really?" Nate looked more confused than ever. His eyebrows locked together, his lips tight.

"God, Archibald. Do you like her or not? You shouldn't lead her on if you don't plan on making her your girlfriend you know. She may get hurt." Chuck can't believe what he was saying as the words came out of his mouth. He's becoming one of those "let's-talk-about-our-feelings" kind of guys whom he hated. He's becoming a _girly. _But he couldn't just ignore the look on Blair's face he saw today. Not after he had seen it. Chuck had always knew that Blair felt inferior to Serena deep down inside despite the strong front she had put up, and he could ignore it, pretend that he didn't have a clue t in the past. After all, no one expects him to care. He's Chuck Bass. But not after he saw how the shine in Blair's eyes disappeared just thinking about how Serena is prettier than her. He needs to make it better. To put the shine back in her pretty dark brown eyes.

"I.. I just thought that.." Nate stammered.

"Look Nathaniel. You don't ask a girl like Blair out for dates, and even to the ball without asking her to be your girlfriend. She's expecting that you guys would get together, the whole school is expecting you two to get together. You just can't not ask her to be your girlfriend." Chuck said. His voice was lower than usual, anger seeping through his voice.

Nate stood there, dumbfounded by Chuck's words.

"I mean, she's our friend practically since we were born. I know you wouldn't want to hurt her. I just don't want you to do things that you will regret." Chuck said, his tone softened. Deep down, he cared more about Blair than he cares about Nate. Not that he doesn't care about Nate. It's just that Blair is.. well, she's different.

"I know, Chuck. I don't want to hurt her either." Nate said, looking down at the floor.

"Then think about it Nathaniel." With that, Chuck spun around and walked out of the door.

**Xoxo **

On Friday night, in Blair's room..

"You GOT to be kidding me." Blair exclaimed, waving her hands in the air for exaggeration.

"It will be fun! And we will make a great entrance!" Serena said.

"A shocking entrance is more like it!" Blair almost shouted.

"Ok.. So Georgina and I are going to the black-and-white ball together. So what? Lesbians is the new thing these days!"

Blair sighed. Serena just cannot see the how insane the idea is.

"Whatever. I couldn't stop you even if I want to." Blair said, giving in to her crazy friend.

"You know me too well." Serena grinned. "So, have Nate, you know..." Serena smiled sheepishly.

Blair hung her head. "If by 'you know' you meant avoiding me, yes. I just can't figure out what's he's thinking you know?" Blair sighed, sitting down on the bed by Serena. Blair still rememebers the first time she saw Nate. She was four and she had just read Cinderella. She was obsessed with the story then. Not the part where Cinderella was bullied by her ugly stepsisters and stepmother, of course. But the part where Cinderella went to the ball, met the perfect prince and had the most memorable night of her life. When she first saw Nate, it was exactly the way she pictured the prince in Cinderella to be. His hair is a beautiful blond, his eyes are of ocean blue and his smile.. That smile is something Blair knew she wouldn't, couldn't, forget for the rest of her life. Blair knew just then that Nate's her prince, and he's the one she wanted to marry. But right now, she wasn't so sure if her 'happily ever after' will come true after all, judging by Nate's actions these days.

Just then, Blair's phone vibrated, signalling a text.

_Hey beautiful. Ready for our night tmr? Can't wait to see you. ;) -N _

"S! Nate just texted me! He said he can't wait to see me tomorrow!" Blair feels like a huge burden had been lifted off her. She was seriously getting worried when Nate seemed to be avoiding her for the past few days. She must be thinking too much.

"Of course he does! Your dress looks amazing, B! You will the star of the night!" Serena said, signalling to the dress hanging up front of Blair's closet.

"Yeah.. It sure is amazing." Blair muttered, thinking of a certain dark hair boy again. The hundredth time this night.

Xoxo

On the other side of the city..

"Are you serious, Kyle? You want me to go to the black-and-white ball tomorrow?" Daniel Humphrey was talking on the phone with this guy Kyle. They weren't really the best of friends but they had gotten closer when Kyle asked his help for biology. Apparently, it was either that or another year in middle school.

"Yeah, it's just a bunch of guys hanging together. Don't worry, I will lend you a tux and pick you up at eight. Think of it as my thank-you gift to you for biology."

"But.." Dan wanted to protest, only to find out that Kyle had already hung up on him.

"Hey, what's up Dan?" Jenny asked, flopping down on his bed. She was dressed in a Beatles t-shirt and black track pants. Her blonde long hair was tied into two pigtails at each side. "I overheard you saying something about the black-and-white ball? Are you going?" Excitement was clearly written all over her face.

"Erm, Kyle wanted me to go. He says it's his gift to me. But, you know what? I don't think I'm going." Dan replied, putting the phone down and getting back to the New Yorker where he had just left it.

"Why not? It's a good opportunity, Dan! You will be going to school with most of the people there next year! You got to make some friends!"

"First of all, I'm a nerd. And nerds don't go to balls like that. Second, I can't make friends with those people there. We, Humphreys, don't look upon cash as if it's monopoly money, we are different. Third, I have Vanessa! I already have friends!"

Jenny looked at him hard, tilting her head to the right.

"Ok, fine. I have one friend. That's more than enough for me."

"Well, Vanessa is a great friend, don't get me wrong, but she's going to be home-schooled. Don't you think you need to know more people? People who actually go to the same school as you? Besides, there's no harm in going right? Just go."

"All right, you are right. I will think about it." Dan said. Finally, in the middle of the night, right before he slept, something inside his heart told him to go, that he will regret if he didn't. So he make a decision that will change his life forever.

Xoxo

The next day, Blair was getting ready for the big night from as early as 4 although Nate was picking her up at only 8.30. They wouldn't want to be too early. Only losers and wannabes go to a ball early. Cool people, like her, are always fashionably late. Everyone knows that. She was doing her hair when her blackberry vibrated.

_Happily ever after will come true tonight. See you later, beautiful. -C_

Confused, Blair text-ed back.

_What do you mean? -B_

She did not received a reply.

Xoxo

"Miss Blair. Mister Nate's here." Dorota said, her head peeking out from the door.

"I'll will be right down." Blair replied. She took one final look in the mirror. Her hair was up, leaving strands of hair framing her face. Her make-up was done perfectly - Not too much, not too plain. She was wearing the dress Chuck had picked up for her the other day. She was glad that her diet paid off."At least my hips don't look that big anymore." She thought silently to herself. She was wearing the perfect pair of Jimmy Choos. It was white and the straps were made of satin. It may not be the glass slippers that Cinderella had wore, but it was close enough. She looks like the princess she always wanted to be. Satisfied, she began to make her way down the stairs where her 'prince' is waiting.

"Hey. You look beautiful." Nate complimented, before kissing her on both sides of her cheeks. Always the perfect gentleman.

"Thank you." Blair said, warmth rushing to her cheeks.

"Shall we go then? The gang and the limo is waiting."

Blair nodded and took the hand that Nate held out.

"B! You look amazing!" Serena gushed. She was dressed in a white halter dress that complimented her toned skin perfectly. The dress has a bubble hem and it went to her mid-thigh, showing off her long thin legs for the entire world to see.

"Thank you! You look amazing too!" Blair smiled at her best friend, taking the seat next to her while Nate climbs into the car.

"You look like Snow White." Georgina commented, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Blair knows that to the others, it may sound like a compliment. But between Georgina and her, nothing nice and good will ever come out. She knows that Georgina is just teasing her because she 'never have had any fun', 'always act like this little princess' and her lack thereof sexual experience. While many girls did not have many either, at her age, Georgina and Serena had more experience than most people and that bitch never fails to remind her.

"And you look like the perfect black witch." Blair retorted, gesturing to the black dress Georgina had picked up for the night.

Georgina opened her mouth to say something back, but was stopped by Serena.

"Girls! Come on, we are here to have fun! Don't do this to me." Serene begged, her eyes in puppy eyes mode, her full lips in a pout as she looked from Blair to Georgina.

"Fine. Only because it's you." Blair huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Anything for you, S." Georgina said, an innocent smile plastered all over her face.

"You look beautiful, Waldorf. As always."

Blair looked up to the source of the source, only to find Chuck Bass sitting opposite her, a glass of scotch in hand, toasting the scotch to her before drowing it down. He had been so quiet before that he didn't really notice him. She don't want to admit it, but he look.. Hot. Sitting in his royal purple tux that brings out the slender body of his, he look hot. Hell, she had never really notice what Nate was wearing, unless it was to make sure that their colours don't crash. But since it's a black-and-white ball, she had no worries. Did guys always look so good in a tux? Or was it just him?

"I can't say the same for you, Bass." She lied with a straight face. Years of practice did help. "Notice the invite says it's a black-and-white ball? You are only supposed to wear black and white."

"Like rules have stopped me before." Chuck shrugged, his signature smirk on his face.

Blair had to look away. _Stop it Blair. Nate's your perfect prince. You got to stop thinking about Chuck in t_hat _way_. _Focus on your future Blair. Think of what your mother would say. _She repeated the words over and over agin in her head, trying to convince herself that she did not like Chuck a little more than she should.

The rest of the ride was quiet, except of the chattering of Serena and Georgina. Both oblivious to the heavy heart their friends were carrying, each for a different reason. Blair was desperately trying outweigh her logic over her emotions ; Nate was thinking of what he should do ( He doesn't want to hurt Blair, but he wasn't sure if he was serious towards her) ; As for Chuck, he just wanted Blair to be happy because he knows he can never be that guy she wanted. Even if it meant breaking the one heart he never knew he had.

**xoxo**

So do you guys think? Reviews are welcomed. :)


	3. Happily ever after

**I had to change the ratings as the story continues. With Chuck Bass, it can't always be suitable for young children. **

**Anyway, enjoy. :) **

**Chapter 3**

"The committee had truly outdone themselves." Blair thought, as she stepped into the ballroom with Nate. The decorations was both elegant and majestic and there was even a live band playing music. Normally, Blair would be involved in planning the ball but there was no doubt that she, and many other Upper East Siders, would be attending Constance Billiard or St Jude's. Hence she don't need the extra credit. Besides, she was busier than usual, considering it was the final year of middle school. So she decided to sit this one out.

When they stepped into the room, all eyes turned and murmurings stopped. Blair and Nate was standing up front, the leading couple. Followed by Serena and Georgina, happily holding hands, smiles all over their faces. Chuck Bass was last in the group, flying solo for the night - No date. Everyone stared while they walked in, even the music had stopped.

"Told you we will make a great entrance." Serena whispered.

" Wrong, _we _make a great entrance. _You _make a shocking entrance." Blair whispered back.

Indeed, the whisperings started once the crowd get over their amazement of the elite group.

"Omg. Is Serena dating Georgina? Are they gay?" Some girl shrieked.

"OMG. This is huge news! I GOT to tell Kate."

"I can't believe it..." Guys murmured.

"My dreams are shattered." A guy exclaimed in exaggeration.

Loving the attention they get, Serena and Georgina both had huge grins on their face. The grin then turned into a playful smile on Georgina's face. She then leaned into Serena's ear, and whispered. Serena giggled, and then nods. They turned to each other and suddenly, both leaned in and shared a long kiss. The crowd, especially the guys, cheered them on. Some guys whistled, some guys shouted, and some guys waved their fists in the air.

Blair looked away in disgust. "Always snatching attention away from me." She thought. Then cursed herself silently for being jealous of her best friend. She then caught the sight of Chuck, who's looking at the 'lesbian' couple, with a smirk on his face. Looking as if he's enjoying the little show they put on.

A different kind of jealousy overwhelmed her. "Damn basstard. Must be reminiscing the old memories he and that whore shared." She muttered.

"What did you say?" Nate asked.

"Nothing." Blair mumbled.

She hated herself for being jealous. Especially being jealous of that _whore. _But she couldn't stop it. So she decided to change her focus.

"Shall we dance, Nate?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Sure." Nate replied, leading her to the center of the dance floor.

They started dancing the waltz, the dance they learned since they practically started walking. Blair rested her head on Nate's shoulder and inhaled. Nate always smelled so good. Then, she feel.. Safe. "Nate is reliable." She thought. A refreshing change from Serena. Serena is a great friend, but sometimes, she's just too wild, too out of control. She needed someone like Nate, someone who she knows will be there for her when she needs someone. Someone who will not be wasted, or say, fucking some random sluts when she called.

At the other end of the room, Chuck stood in the corner, a bottle of scotch in his hand. Of course he came prepared. He's Chuck Bass. He looked at the golden couple who's dancing in the middle of the floor. They looked good together. They matched. He and Blair don't. That is the life Blair Waldorf should be living, he thought miserably. He took another swig.

**Xoxo**

Daniel Humphrey couldn't stop staring at Serena Van Der Woodsen. Of course he knew who she was. Everyone had heard of the infamous Serena Van Der Woodsen, even a 'nerd' like him. But he hasn't seen her up close before. She's the most perfect woman he had ever seen. Her legs were long, her lips were full, and her hair was a beautiful, beautiful blond. He always had a thing for blond. He watched as the two girls pulled apart. They giggled and walked past him. He couldn't stop staring.

**Xoxo**

Blair don't know how long she has been dancing with Nate, but she doesn't want to stop. She feels happy in his arms. At least something in her life went right. She continue resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying how comfortable it feels.

"Blair?" Nate asked in a soft voice.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Nate asked, sincerity in his eyes.

Shocked, she lifted her head and looked at him. Nate looked into Blair's eyes and Blair feels like he had finally, _finally _see her. Not looking through her like what he did sometimes. It took him so long for him to ask, she thought he wouldn't ask. She should have said yes without a doubt. But a small voice inside her head said no. She hesitated.

"Blair?" Nate asked again after a moment of silence. He was getting nervous. Is she going to say no?

_You can do Blair. You can do this, she repeated over and over again in her head._

"Yes." She said, in a voice so small, Nate wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't listening carefully.

Nate smiled, and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed.

**Xoxo**

Chuck watched the scene exchanging between his best friend and Blair. He took another swig of his drink. He should be happy. After all, isn't he the one who played around with Nate's head, manipulating him into doing this? He knew Nate would have ask Blair to be his girlfriend after what he had said to him. Nate's not exactly the most difficult person to figure out. He would have done it out of guilt, out of the need to live up to the expectations people had for him and Blair, out of the good heart he had. Then why does it hurts so bad? He drowned down the rest of the bottle of his scotch at one go_. Fuck, I need more than alcohol to survive the night, _he thought. And he knew just the perfect person to look for.

**Xoxo**

Meanwhile, Serena and Georgina were on a run. Georgina had suddenly turned up with all different kinds of alcohol and they had been drinking for a while now. Serena can feel the effects already. She was getting drunk.

"Georgina, can I talk to you?" Chuck asked seductively.

"Why, of course!" Georgina giggled. She turned to leave with Chuck, but was stopped by a hand.

"G! You can't leave me here, drinking by myself!" Serena exclaimed.

"You'll okay. I will be back in a second." Georgina kissed Serena's cheek and left with Chuck.

Serena pouted and continues drinking.

"Who needs you anyway?" She grumbled.

After ten minutes of waiting - and drinking- Serena thought that it was enough. She decided to look for her own fun. She weaved through crowd, trying to look for Blair so that she can tell her she was leaving. But she was so intoxicated that she couldn't walk straight anymore. She staggered and almost fell. But someone held her up. She looked up and found herself looking into a pair of brown eyes.

"Hi!" Serena giggled.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked. He sounds like he really cares.

"Yeah, of course. Thank you!" And before he can even blink, Serena threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. There was no tongue and it was only a second before she pulled away and make her way through the crowd again, but it feels like an eternity to him.

It was official. He was in love. Dan Humphrey was in love with Serena Van Der Woodsen.

**xoxo**

When Nate kissed Blair, she kissed back immediately. She was overwhelmed by the fact that Nate, the most perfect guy on the whole Upper East Side, asked _her, _Blair Waldorf to be his girlfriend. She was dizzy from the happiness and the hope that her dream is coming true. She _can _have her happily ever after after all! But it wasn't long before reality took over and she realises that something is missing. Something's wrong. It just doesn't feels right. Of course something's not right. All she sees when she closed her eyes, like what she is doing now when she is kissing Nate, was the handsome face of Chuck Bass. She pulled apart from Nate.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing. I just.. I need to be excused to the ladies. Get me some drinks, will you?" She said, a small smile on her face.

"Ok, sure." Nate replied,immediately heading towards where the punch bowl is.

Blair fled to the girls' toilet after Nate turned his back. She went into one of the available cubicles, locked the door and sat down on the closed toilet seat. She needed to clear her head. God, why the hell is she thinking of _Chuck Bass, _out of all people in the entire world, when she is_ kissing_ Nate Archibald? She was concentrating on breathing hard when she heard it.

A moan. When she listened closer, she heard it all. It was exactly like what she heard when Serena showed her the.. Porn videos last year. Serena had insisted on making her watch it, claiming it was 'sex education'.

"Oh my fucking god." She thought as her hands flew to her mouth. Was someone actually having _sex _in there? The cubicle just next to her? At the black-and-white ball? This is insane.

"God! Chuck!" The woman screamed as she climaxed.

_C__huck? _That voice.. Is that Georgina? That whore!

After a few thrusts(from the sound of it), there was a groan, and she knew he came as well.

Blair stayed still, not daring to make a voice. Mostly because she didn't know what was she supposed to do. Is she supposed to shout at him? Because that is what she would really really like to do. Besides giving that Whoregina a few slaps, that is. But who is she to get mad at him for sleeping around? And partly because she didn't want to let him know that she know. So she sat there, trying to be as quiet as well.

There was some rustling of clothes and she knows that they are putting their clothes on.

"I always know that you will come back for me, Chuck." Blair can hear the smugness in that Whoregina's voice even if she can't see her face.

"Please. It's a one-time thing. Don't expect it to happen again." Chuck said, his voice cold.

"That's what you said last time too."

Chuck did not reply. Blair waited until she heard the door slammed shut before she allowed her tears to fall. Thousands of possibilities ran through her mind.

_Why? Why did Chuck slept with her again? What happened in the 6th grade was different.. I can forgive that. But not for what happened tonight. No, I can't forgive that. If he only slept with her once, I can believe that that whore means nothing to him. That it was purely physical. But what am I supposed to think if he slept with her not once, but twice? Everyone knows that the great Chuck Bass never sleep with his whores more than once. Does she means something to him? Was Georgina right? Georgina had always been bragging about how she was the one who took his virginity. That it means something. Was she right? After all, she is, indeed, the one who he gave his virginity to. And why the hell is she crying? For that stupid fucking Basstard? To think that she knows him better than anyone. To think that she had thought that Chuck was different from what everyone thinks, especially after she had saw the look on his face that day at Barneys. _

She wiped away the tears subbornly with the back of her hands. She decided that she didn't cry because she was upset, or anything remotely close. She cried because she was full of disgust for what she had just stumbled upon. She lost it because it's just too disgusting, too gross and she was shocked. I mean, come on, anyone would have go mental if they had just walked in on a live show of Chuck and one of his random whores. This is perfectly normal.

She touched up her make-up, trying to hide her tear-strained cheeks and looked at the mirror.

"From now on, I will live my happily ever after with Nate. I will be the most perfect girlfriend ever and I will stay away from bad influences. Like that Mother Chucker and Whoregina." Blair commanded to her reflection in the mirror. Taking a few deep breathes and one last glance at beauty in the mirror, she walked out of toilet.

_L__et the games begin._

**Xoxo**

**I'm not sure whether to continue the story where I followed them to their freshman year in high school or not. What do you think?**

** Reviews are always a great motivation. :)**


	4. A short note

Hi all,

I had decided to continue Before it all begins, but as a new story as the title 'Before it all begins' no longer seemed approriate. You can go to my profile and click on my story, The Era of Blair Waldorf to read it.

I like The Era of Blair Waldorf better than Before it all begins actually. I always appreciate a bitchy Blair and Blair did not manage to show much of her bitchy side in Before it all begins. The Era of Blair Waldorf will definitely have much of that. :)

xoxo

Janice


End file.
